Rapid identification of agents is crucial in the event of terrorist attacks or disease outbreaks. Current identification methods, however, require transporting samples to laboratories and may take upwards of several days to detect and identify the agents. Accordingly, precautionary measures such as shutting down entire cities and quarantining large amounts of people may be required if an agent is suspected. Moreover, current agent detection methods typically have low sensitivity and require expensive consumption of reagents.